Mitómano
by Mirkran
Summary: Dicen que quien siembra, cosecha. Y Gilderoy Lockhart cosecharía los frutos de sus propias mentiras. Escrito para el reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books". Basada en una canción de Sonata Arctica.


**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. La canción que empleé para este relato pertenece a Sonata Arctica.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

* * *

_Stay for a while, stay forever  
__Sing for the times you are bound to betray  
__Run for your life, run forever  
__Your eyes tell a lie  
__And the liar must always die_

**8th Commandment, Sonata Arctica**

* * *

**Mitómano**

I

Decían que el que sembraba, cosechaba. Pero Gilderoy Lockhart no tenía forma de saberlo cuando abordó a esa bruja con labio leporino. Parecía una persona curiosa, haciendo todas esas preguntas. Y la mujer respondía con amabilidad, sin saber las verdaderas intenciones de su bien parecido interlocutor.

También decían que la inocencia era la mano derecha de los estafadores y mentirosos. La bruja creyó que todas sus hazañas serían transcritas a un libro para que su nombre fuese inmortalizado. Pobre mujer. No pudo anticipar que sería otro el nombre que aparecería en los libros, otra la persona reconocida por logros que no le correspondían. Lo último que pudo recordar fue la punta de una varita.

Sus memorias habían sido borradas y sus éxitos, robados.

II

Decían que las personas a menudo se mentían más a sí mismos que a los demás. Gilderoy Lockhart no podía saberlo, pues sus mentiras para él eran verdades. Se había convencido que él fue quien derrotó a ese hombre lobo y cazó a todos esos vampiros. Después de todo, ¿quiénes eran los que realmente habían hecho todo eso? No lucirían bien en la portada de una revista. Magos sin dientes o brujas con labio leporino no podían ser famosos.

Sólo él.

Sólo alguien que hubiese ganado cinco veces consecutivas un premio a la mejor sonrisa. Para Gilderoy, todo era marketing. Para él, la apariencia lo era todo, aunque estuviese edificada sobre fantasmadas. No soportó ningún episodio de culpabilidad mientras escribía los libros que lo catapultarían a la fama y la riqueza. Fama y riqueza que él no se merecía.

Un farsante.

Un mentiroso.

Sin embargo, cuando sus libros aparecieron en Flourish &amp; Blotts, todos quisieron una copia. Los magos lo miraban con un respeto reverente, las brujas suspiraban por su atractivo y todos los niños querían ser como él. El precio de sus mentiras había dado frutos.

Porque para Gilderoy Lockhart, el fin justificaba los medios.

III

Decían que la gente se sentía invencible cuando estaba en una posición de poder. Gilderoy Lockhart era intocable. ¿Quién se atrevería a cuestionar su autoridad en una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Él era el profesor, y tenía a más de treinta alumnos delante de él, ansiosos por aprender del maestro. Sin embargo, el poder era un asunto efímero, y podía desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ambición desmedida.

Cuando alguien comenzaba a creer en sus propias mentiras, perdía la objetividad. Se sentía capaz de hacerlo todo, se sabía competente en lo que fuese y no parecían haber límites. Gilderoy ya no tenía una clara visión de sus capacidades y limitaciones. Tomó riesgos innecesarios, emprendió acciones temerarias y, gracias a ello, terminó convirtiéndose en un profesor de Hogwarts.

Por eso temió que su reputación se fuera por el desagüe cuando liberó a esos condenados duendecillos de Cornualles. Y sufrió un susto aún más serio en aquel club de duelo que él mismo organizó. No podía confesar la verdad, no cuando todo el mundo creía en sus fabricaciones. Y ese era el asunto con las mentiras; mientras más se hacía, más se creía en ella. Un círculo vicioso del que no parecía haber escape.

Hasta que fue reclutado por sus colegas profesores para rescatar a una niña de primer año.

IV

Decían que el que sembraba, cosechaba. Pero Gilderoy Lockhart no podía saberlo cuando amenazó a esos dos niños de segundo año en medio de unas catacumbas extrañas. Ambos muchachos eran mucho más valientes de lo que él jamás sería. Pero desafortunadamente, aquel era el final del camino. Sostenía una varita groseramente reparada con cinta adhesiva, listo para borrar otro par de mentes.

No pudo anticipar que, en esa ocasión, recibiría un trago de su propia medicina.

Y ahora, en una de las tantas salas del hospital San Mungo, Gilderoy Lockhart pasaba sus días aprendiendo a escribir de nuevo y repartiendo autógrafos a quien se le cruzara por su camino, aunque fuese un sanador. De ser un mago reconocido, admirado e incluso deseado, pasó a ser un completo desconocido. Nadie iba a visitarlo y, desde luego, nadie esperaba por su pronta recuperación.

Si Gilderoy Lockhart hubiese sabido lo que iba a cosechar con su semilla de engaños y mentiras, otro habría sido su destino.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Sonata Arctica es una de mis bandas favoritas de power metal y tiene muchas canciones que podrían amoldarse a varias temáticas y personajes. Sin embargo, cuando escuché la canción "8th Commandment" del álbum "Eclíptica", pensé de inmediato en Gilderoy Lockhart. La canción habla de las mentiras, de ahí el título de la canción, pues el octavo mandamiento es precisamente "no levantarás falso testimonio". Siempre he creído que Lockhart es un farsante de la peor calaña pero pensé, para ser farsante, primero hay que ser mentiroso, y uno compulsivo. De ahí el nombre de la historia.

Espero que disfruten de este relato. No es gran cosa, pero pienso que siempre es mejor afuera que adentro xDD.

Un saludo.


End file.
